The present invention relates to a riveting apparatus having a power supply, which is replaceable or exhangeable, unit attachable to the riveting apparatus.
Riveting apparatus of that kind are generally known from the prior art. They are used to apply, for instance, blind rivets. The electrically operated drive mechanism of the riveting apparatus is supplied by the power supply unit. Riveting apparatus of that kind may be portably operated since they have an exchangeable power supply unit. They are in particular suitable for use on construction sites, where sufficient power supply often does not exist. In industrial use of riveting apparatus of that kind, the exchangeable power supply unit also proves to be advantageous. Since the riveting apparatus are operated by hand, power cables being disadvantageous in handling the riveting apparatus are dispensable. Hence, riveting apparatus of that kind are in particular suitable for use in installation, especially that are not easily accessible components, such as vehicular chassis on production lines.
The rivet pin collecting compartment shall prevent rivet pins falling out of the riveting apparatus after setting the rivet. The rivet pin collecting compartments are usually attached to the riveting apparatus by the operator. Since the rivet pins have sharp edges, they are a severe risk of injury. When used on production lines, it proved that the operators frequently do not attach the collecting compartments to the riveting apparatus. Thus, the rivet pins fall onto the ground of the working station. This may lead to injuries. It may also occur that the rivet pins remain in the workpiece to be mounted, such as a vehicular chassis etc., which may lead to undesired rattling after installation. Usually, the installed object must be disassembled then in order to remove the rivet pin.